When Worlds Collide
by Sassy1102
Summary: Magnolia's an average girl with an average life. That is until one night when she accidentally runs into the turtles while on her way home. She immediately connects with the mysterious turtle in the red mask. Will Raph and Magnolia make or will their different worlds seperate them to the point of no return. Enjoy! ;0
1. Chapter 1

Before Kari turned muntant

Chapter One

Magnolia's POV

I shivered as the street lights dimly lit the city alleyways. The damp air filled my lungs as I walked towards my apartment. I could hear the rats scatter from the trash as I passed by and I smiled. Another day in the City of New York in which I walked to my house after choir practice that finished at 7pm.  
>One more block to go and I would be at my apartment or should I say my cousin's apartment. Yeah, she lets me live there ever since my parents died two years ago in a car crash when I was thirteen. I still miss them but life is tough and you gotta move on. My cousin doesn't live with me so I live alone in the lonely two bedroom excuse for a dwelling. I should consider myself blessed though. If it weren't for her I would be living on the streets or worse.<p>

I rounded the corner and picked up the pace towards the building where my "house" was located. Yes! I am so hungry! Here I come leftover Chinese.

"Hey!", a shout came from the distance.

I turned around but no one was there. What if it was a killer? I started to pick up the pace.

"Hey! Come back here you stupid foot clan." Someone shouted.

I began to run as fast as I could towards my place. Holy crap! There were footsteps behind me! Run faster Magnolia.

BOOM!

I land face first on the pavement thanks to a stray Pepsi can on the ground. Oh great, I see stars and boy does my head hurt. I hear footsteps coming behind me still so I push myself off the ground only to be knocked down again by a man dressed in all black.

I stood up to find that the man had tripped over me. He had a face mask on and looked sort of like a ninja. I spat on him.

"That's what yeah get for messing with me." I say in a shaken voice.

The next thing you know, about 6 other ninja people are surrounding me in athletic stance. Why did I try to stand up for myself against completely random people? For all I knew they could be gang members.

The ninjas remained silent as they began to close in. The one who had tripped earlier had gotten back up and had now joined the circle formation.

"Hey fellows. No hard feeling right? Let me just get out of your way" I stuttered.

"Stupid girl. You mess with the foot clan, you get kicked. I wonder how much your family would pay to get you back." A girl with lots of eye makeup spoke from behind the foot ninja.

"I don't have a family." I mumbled. They didn't seem to hear me.

The girl who had spoken early nodded her head and all the foot ninja things attacked.

**_By the way. Can you guys comment what you think about the story. I would love to hear you feedback and ideas for what I should do next!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Magnolia's POV

I readied myself as best I could and began attacking the foot ninja. One came at me with a fist to the face but I quickly caught his hand and kicked him where it hurt. He fell to the ground just as the next one punched me in the arm.

Ow!

I whipped around and slapped him but he seemed to be unaffected. Another one kicked me in the shin and I heard a snap. Crap. I collapsed on the pavement as more attacked. I attempted to lift myself up but my left leg had been severely hurt.

Think Magnolia think. I got it! I did a leg sweep knocking all of the remaining ninjas down. I managed to stand up somehow and I began to stumble towards my apartment.

I smiled to myself once more. I had taken out a group of ninja people. Oh, my leg hurt so much. I needed to rest it immediately.

I walk faster but the slow claps behind me stop me dead in my tracks.

"Well played little girl. I thought you would go out easily." A female voice says.

I turn around to find the foot ninja up and in ready formation again and the makeup lady standing in front of them.

"My name is Kari by the way" She purrs. "I like you kid…but not enough to let you go."

The line behind her tensioned as if waiting to pounce and I myself was frozen in the spot. Partly because of my leg and partly because of fear. Maybe even because I was a little peeved that they were bothering me and I wanted to show them who was boss.

"Don't bother boys. This one is mine." She laughs and then charges.

I take a swing at her but she dodges it and lands a hard blow to the stomach. She sends her foot into the back of my leg causing me to fall.

"Ha. Not much of a fight after all." She smirks.

"I hate you" I whisper.

"Well that was fun. Now want to do with you. Hmmm….Oh right. Your family will be missing you won't they? I bet they would pay tons to get you back."

"No they wouldn't" I mutter but Kari didn't hear me.

"Take her to Shredder's" Kari says before running off.

I feel the ninja pick me up and drag my feet as they run. I really thought Kari was kidding when she said she was going to kidnap me. Lucky me.

I begin to drift off to sleep as I am carried.

"AHHH!" I scream as I hit the pavement on a rooftop.

"What was that for?" I scream but no one cared. Instead, my kidnappers when fighting with four large, green creatures. What were they?

I watched as the green creatures took out every single foot ninja in a matter of minutes. Kari went ahead of the group so she was nowhere to be seen. As soon as the ninja are all out I see the green creatures turn towards me. I pretend to be sleeping.

"What do we do with her?" spoke one of them.

"I say we leave her." Spoke one of them. This one had a gruff voice.

"No, you are both wrong. I will take her to the building she was heading to and we will leave her there." Spoke the one with a nerdy accent.

I saw them nod as they approached me. I closed my eyes as the gruff speaking one picked me up and carried me back to my apartment.

We reached my apartment and the creatures laid me down in front of the building. I heard them run away before I opened my eyes. I saw the last one round the corner and I gasped in utter shock. The green creatures had shells and weapons.

They looked like TURTLES!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Raph's POV

I hid behind a building as I approached the foot ninja with my brothers. We watched as they ran to their headquarters with the mutagen they had stolen. Leo signaled for us to attack and we went full force mood. I kicked a foot ninja in the head and stabbed another behind me. I saw the one with the mutagen and charged but he quickly dodged my attack and ran away.

"Hey", I shouted. "Come back you stupid foot clan".

Leo nodded and all of use chased after the remaining foot clan. We stopped and hid behind a dumpster as the foot clan began to surround this tiny blonde. Kari was there too! I watched as the little blonde readied herself for the attack. She was so small and so innocent looking and the terror in her eyes made me want to kill every foot ninja.

I started to move forward to help her but Leo stopped me.

"Wait until they leave the girl. We can't risk being seen", Leo whispered.

I nod in reply.

The girl took out a ninja with a swift kick but there were too many for her to handle. She was taken down in a matter of seconds and was kidnapped by the foot clan. I felt so bad for her. She was so defenseless.

"Move out", Leo commands.

We chase after the foot clan and take the rest of them down in no time at all. Thank goodness Kari had gone ahead of the group. I didn't feel like fighting her tonight. Anyways, I began to walk away when Leo points to the teen on the ground. Her body lay motionless on the rooftop.

"What do we do with her?" said Leo.

"I say we leave her." I suggested. As pretty as she was, the last thing we needed was another human to take care of. April was enough human for me.

"No, you are both wrong. I will take her to the building she was heading to and we will leave her there." Donny told.

Way to let Donny be the good guy. We all nod in silent agreement and I gently knelt down to pick her up. She weighed nothing as I ran across the rooftops. She was warm, her tan skin glowed in the dim lights of the street lamps. She smelled like honey and her hair was as soft as silk.

What are you thinking Raph?! She is just another human girl you would find on the streets. I blocked her out my mind until we reach the building that was standing in front of. I put her down before running away with my brothers back to our home. As I ran away, I couldn't help but glance back to her once more.

_Hey guys! Hope you like it. Sorry for not updating sooner. School has been really busy this time of year. Hope you enjoy. _

_**Please comment what you think. I need feedback. **_


End file.
